Posesivo
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Bueno, ellos al fin eran más concientes de los sentimientos de cada uno, mejor dicho, él ya era más consiente de los sentimientos de ella. Asi que no era tan raro que fuera un poco posesivo. ¿Verdad?. / -¡Por que todos se están acercando tanto a Yellow!-. /
1. Posesivo

**Serie: **Pokémon (Manga)

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **Specialshipping

* * *

><p><strong>Posesivo<strong>

**.**

_-El humano por naturaleza es posesivo-_

**.**

Los ojos rojos destellaron quedamente mirando a la figura recostada a su lado.

Sonrío de manera despreocupada, mirando como ella dormía plácidamente a su lado, sin reparar si quiera en que se había dormido prácticamente encima de él. -no era como que le molestara, al contrario, descubrió que aquella posición se le hacía muy a gusto para dormir- pero sería gracioso verla cuando despertara y lo notara.

Pika emitió un ligero ruido mirándole, con cierto reproche, como si le riñera por querer reírse de ella.

Infló las mejillas unos instantes, ignorando a su amigo de pelaje amarillo riñéndole, después de aquel _accidente _que el mismo ratón regañon provoco, se sentía hasta cierto punto divertido cuando notaba el sonrojo gracioso en ella, la expresión de pánico y como salía corriendo.

Mucho le costó hacer que ella dejara de **esconderse** cual dugtrio cuando lo veía.

No podía culparla, se apenaba con facilidad y posiblemente el verlo después de aquello suponía un trabajo enorme para el sistema nervioso de la chica de cabello rubio.

Tenía que admitir que se sentía **extraño** al respecto.

Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella. -en especial desde que lo evitaba como la peste-. Comenzó a analisar más su carita sonrojada y las expresiones que tenía cuando estaba a su lado.

Bueno, quizá no podía analizarlo como una batalla pokémon y le costaba mucho más esto, pero mas o menos comenzaba a hacerse una idea de las cosas, las situaciones, los constantes arrebatos de enojo y bromas de Blue. Tal vez todo aquello tenía un único punto que lo hacía sentir extraño.

¿Qué sentía él?

**No lo sabía.**

Solo ahora comenzaba a desviar su vista desde las batallas. -un poco, jamás dejaría de ser un entrenador pokémon-. y se enfocaba un poco más en los sentimientos de quienes le rodeaban.

Cuando estuviera seguro se lo diría, de por si ahora eran mucho más cercanos si fuera posible.

Por ahora solo aprovecharía de entender aquello, su renovado sentido de cercanía y como notaba mucho más a Yellow de una manera diferente a como la veía antes.

Sonrió con gracia al notarla removerse, dejando sus conjeturas para después.

Como era de esperarse, cuando los ojos claros chocaron con los rojos en aquella posición, lo unico que atinó la chica a hacer fue levantarse con velocidad, disculparse demasiadas veces e intentar correr como si Giratina quisiera su alma.

Solamente río al tiempo que se levantaba, comenzando a caminar detrás de Yellow para explicarle que no estaba enojado.

**.**

Cuando la encontró, la sonrisa se **esfumó** demasiado rápido.

Allí, en la ciudad frente a un puesto de dulces se encontraba Yellow, apenada y cohibida, mirando a un tipo que le sostenía sus pequeñas manos con una clara intención de parecer galante. -jamás en su vida lo había visto, y dudaba que aquel tipo quisiera verlo a él-. Sonriendo ampliamente y con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Hice una mueca.

Se acercó a paso calmado, acercándose por detrás de ella quien no se había percatado del _aura asesina_ del chico.

Obviamente el desconocido si lo notó, porque en el momento en que vio aquella aura color rojiza oscura rodeando al chico, la mirada que auguraba una clara tortura y las manos en puño, palideció completamente en su lugar.

-Y-yellow-san, entonces, ¿Irá conmigo la otra semana?-.

Trago grueso hablando, notando cada vez mas al asesino rojo acercarse a él, si no estaba mal, aquel chico con claras intenciones de torturarlo era el mismo que había sido catalogado como uno de los entrenadores más **poderosos** del mundo.

Aun apenada y cohibida, Yellow simplemente asintió. -Claro Inari-san, iré con usted-.

Una vez obtuvo su respuesta, se fue corriendo sin si quiera despedirse, chocando con más de una persona en el proceso y perdiéndose de la mirada extraña de ella.

Solamente allí, fue cuando se percató de una sensación extraña tras su espalda y de la cola de Chuchu tratando de advertirle algo.

¿Que notó cuando se volteó?

A una entidad idéntica a Red, pero con un aura digna de un Pokémon siniestro.

Recordó lo de hace unos momentos y solamente pudo tragar grueso, pensando que era culpa de aquello que Red se encontrara así. Juntando sus manos, inclinando su cabeza apenada, habló con rapidez. -¡Perdon Red-san! ¡No quería incomodarte o dormirme sobre ti!- inclinó su cabeza, esperando una reprimenda, más sin embargo, Red solamente dio golpecitos sobre su cabeza con una expresión extraña.

-No estoy enojado-.

Dicho esto, movio su mano cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa despreocupada, hasta cierto punto Bipolar.

Suspiró en calma al tiempo que Red se mordía la lengua para no preguntar quien había sido _**ese**_.

**.**

Y después de eso, todo se suponía que iba normal.

En lo que cabe, en especial si eres un hombre despistado que solamente ahora viene a percatarse de como los chicos que vivían en Ciudad Verde demostraban cierto_ interés_ en la rubia a su lado.

¿Siempre había sido así?

Tenía que admitir que Yellow era mucho más grande ahora. -no en tamaño, seguía siendo pequeña a su lado-. pero estaba mayor y ella al igual que los demás junto con él, era conocida por todo lo que hicieron para salvar a todos.

El problema es que solo ahora notaba como de vez en cuando alguien _amablemente _se les acercaba, le hablaba a la chica y emitían expresiones extrañas, parecidas a las de un entrenador cuando está completamente fascinado en una batalla o a una pareja de pokémon enamorada.

Comenzó a sentirse **incómodo.**

Incluso inconscientemente se le acercaba más a ella, ahora que estaba algo más al pendiente de que las cosas no eran tan claras sentimentalmente, no quería tener más enredos en su cabeza con respecto a las cosas con la rubia.

Fue en la noche, cuando logró despedirse de ella y supo que estaba en su casa, que respiró aliviado.

Ignoró en todo el día. -siendo tan él- a la mujer de cabello castaño que sonreía siniestramente y les había seguido durante todo el día entre árboles y casas.

Algo en el ambiente decía que Red iba a sufrir esos días.

**.**

_-Ni aunque lo hubiese planeado quedaba mejor-._

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Bueeno, esto se me ocurrio ahora randomente xD! Esta historia será de unas cuatro o cinco partes, aún no sé bien. Verán lo que es ser Red posesivo notando solamente ahora las cosas con Yellow, además de que ciertos personajes ayudarán a enloquecerlo más. Espero que les interese, y si alguien se pregunta de que habla Red con el "Accidente" les invito a leer mi otra historia: ¡Conquístalo!.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	2. ¿Grantedshipping?

**Serie: **Pokémon (Manga)

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **Specialshipping - ¿Grantedshipping?

* * *

><p><strong>Lance<strong>

**.**

_¿Quién dice que el dragón no se enamoró de la princesa?_

**.**

Tal vez Red estaba relajándose nuevamente

Tal vez aquel mal entendido de hace dos días donde veía a la gente acercarse demasiado a Yellow había sido nada más su imaginación.

Después de todo ya se encontraban en orden, como siempre, ambos sentados con sus Pikachus en el bosque.

¿Por qué será que siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar?

Bueno, Yellow amaba el bosque y él también. Estar rodeados de Pokémon, en calma, poder disfrutar de la brisa, los recuerdos que el lugar les traía.

Claro que si, era algo diferente y especial todo aquello para ambos, no había manera de negar eso, ni nadie más podía compartir su gusto personal. Tranquilos, haciéndose compañía, él pensando en batallas y ella dibujando un par de Pikachus con sombrero.

¿Eh?

-Uh… ¿Qué estabas dibujando Yellow?-. preguntó, con curiosidad, asomando su cabeza sobre la de la rubia inmersa en su cuaderno de dibujos,

La chica. –algo sonrojada como cada que Red veía sus dibujos- volteo en su dirección, mostrando los trazos aun sin terminar. –Son Pika y Chuchu, ayer estaban jugando con nuestros sombreros- sonrió solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

Y él también sonrió.

Porque el dibujo era tierno y curioso al mismo tiempo.

Estiró su mano dispuesto a tomar el cuaderno, ya que ahora que lo meditaba nunca había visto todo lo que ella dibujaba.

No logró agarrarlo

Y no fue porque Yellow lo sacara o algo, fue nada mas y nada menos porque un pequeño Dratini se interpuso entre ambos, brincando y acurrucándose después en las piernas de la entrenadora, bueno, casi aplastaba a la entrenadora.

La expresión de confusión en ambos fue notoria. ¿Qué hacia un Dratini en el bosque verde?

La respuesta llegó de manos del ruido emitido por la ultima evolución de Dratini.

Un enorme Dragonite bajaba y se ubicaba frente a ellos, en su lomo, bajando con su andar propio, se asomaba un hombre de cabellos naranja, portando una sonrisa amplia, como cualquier persona que acaba de encontrar lo que necesitaba después de un largo viaje.

Red frunció el ceño al reconocer a Lance, Pika hizo lo propio saltando frente a los entrenadores, al primer indicio de algo malo un placaje eléctrico sería enviado.

No obstante no pareció ocurrir nada realmente malo.

Oh, bueno.

Ni si quiera le prestó atención al chico en cuestión, por el contrario, su atención se fue hacia la rubia que se veía completamente encantada con ese bebe dragón. Nadie la culparía, la pequeña criatura de todas formas era adorable.

-Tiempo sin verte Yellow-

Tomó sus manos al tiempo que hablaba, besando una de estas en el proceso, descolocando tanto a los entrenadores como al par de ratones amarillos.

Red pestañeó un par de veces intentando procesar en que momento pasó de intentar ver los dibujos de Yellow, a que esta fuera abordada por un Dratini y posteriormente se les apareciera Lance. -¿Tu que haces aquí?- murmuró.

El hombre alzó una ceja sonriendo quedamente. –Pues vine a visitar a la pequeña Yellow- explicó simple, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la palma femenina.

-Tú que haces aquí.-

Volvió a exclamar, ya no hablando como pregunta, más bien parecía un gruñido furioso, dando a entender claramente que esa respuesta no fue precisamente su favorita. El ligero tick en su ceja se intensificó en el momento en que notó como los dedos de Lance se entretenían acariciando la muñeca.

Yellow continuó en mute, intentando apartar su mano al comenzar a sentirse incómoda.

El jalón que recibió en respuesta a su acción la descolocó aún más. –Oh, no te apartes Yellow, por mucho tiempo he querido tenerte así-. Y la abrazó con fuerza besando después su frente.

**.**

Por el bosque verde solamente podían notarse los ataques eléctricos moviéndose desde un lugar al otro. Un dragón se alzaba imponente esquivándolos y haciendo lo propio para regresar lo que se le enviaba.

Lance reía con fuerza, notando al pequeño Pikachu arremeter furioso contra su Pokémon. Sabía que una batalla real estaría reñida, pero ahora mismo el entrenador dueño del ratón se encontraba en un estado de enfado capaz de nublar su juicio.

Su vista perspicaz se dirigió hacia la rubia con el rostro escondido intentando hacer fuerza contra su brazo.

Jalando su cuerpo contra si mismo, llamó a otro de sus Dragonite, subiéndose a su lomo, emprendió el vuelo. –Me siento como el malo que secuestra a la princesa-. Exclamó, aún con el júbilo en su voz.

**.**

¿La había secuestrado enserio o fue un mal plan para picar mucho más al campeón?.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, ahora mismo Red se encontraba intentando encontrar a su perdida Yellow y rogando que aquel domador de dragones no le hiciera nada raro.

Era un poco desesperante, estresante, muy agotador y realmente molesto el buscarles. –la cara de malas pulgas que espantó desde Brock hasta a los entrenadores de otras regiones que intentaron retarlo demostró el punto de su enojo- Pero, finalmente, por obra y gracia del destino .-O quizá una mujer de cabello castaño- logró encontrar un pequeño papel que le dijo donde estaba Yellow.

Y ahora estaba allí, en las afueras de la isla espuma, mirando como una curiosa cantidad de dragones volaban al rededor del área.

Su juicio logró serenarse lo suficiente como para lograr armar una estrategia para rescatar a la rubia, pues en vez de entrar directamente, se las arregló para ingresar desde otro punto, tomar por sorpresa a los dragones y llegar en un considerable poco tiempo al sitio donde había estado metida Yellow.

La forma en la que la encontró fue suficiente como para que se desesperara.

Allí estaba, toda sonrojada, con el maldito de Lance demasiado pegado a ella.

Pika no necesito un segundo comentario cuando separó a los entrenadores con uno de sus placajes eléctricos, liberando a Chuchu en el proceso de la pequeña jaula donde la habían metido.

Yellow sonrió con alivio, corriendo hacia Red cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Lance simplemente pareció dejarla ser, pues no hizo ademan de detenerla, y ni si quiera hizo algún otro intento de llevársela. Al contrario, algo en sus _**ojos **_tenía un brillo diferente, como si hubiese hecho una enorme revelación, tenía aquella expresión que indicaba que todo encajaba en el puzzle mental que tenía.

Dando alguno pasos hacia ellos, pero más cerca de uno de sus Pokémon. -asegurando el mantener una distancia prudente del entrenador antes de que este cometiera homicidio- emitió algunas palabras -Recuerda estar **atenta **Yellow**- **Sin esperar algún otro comentario, subió al lomo de su compañero y emprendió el vuelo siendo seguido de sus dragones.

Y con aquello desapareció en la lejanía.

En todo el tiempo que regresaron a Ciudad Verde Red no supo a que se refería Lance con su comentario, estaba demasiado aliviado de haber encontrado a Yellow como para reparar en el sutil sonrojo y expresión pensativa de la misma, lo único importante allí era que ella continuaba a su lado, había logrado protegerla y librarla de aquello.

Jamás el dragón le había ganado al caballero en quedarse con la princesa.

Y esta no fue la excepción.

Ella era **Suya.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Este fic tardé en actualizarlo. ¡Perdón! espero que les gustara el capítulo, la verdad yo me imaginaba todo como caballeros y dragones xD! Bueno, eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
